Seed planting structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,227; 5,255,618; 5,158,411; and 4,300,461.
The instant invention directs a seed planting structure wherein the same is arranged to enhance seed planting density advantageously over the prior art and the present invention substantially fulfills this need.